Digimon Data Squad :Squad 7
by Xrossaber
Summary: Marcus Damon leads a squad known as the wrecking crew of DATS. Possible crossover with Digimon Frontier. Rated M. Mostly for language.
1. Prequel

Digimon Data Squad: Squad 7

Prequel: As written by BienArrancar

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the characters involved with digimon. All I own are the OCs.

When some would run and cower, others stand and fight. And some even run headlong into the thick of the trouble. DATS. Digital Action Tactics Squad. Or just Digimon Data Squad. DATS is full of individuals with highly differing personalities. Squad 7 is full of the individuals who run into the thick of battle. It has been referred to by other squads as DATS' wrecking crew. Squad 7 typically takes missions that would be deemed too dangerous. They have a reputation for always being ready to fight, and sometimes even bloodthirsty. Headed by Marcus Damon and his Digimon partner Agumon, Squad 7 is rarely expected to return with the same numbers it is sent out with.

"Multiple digital signatures have been identified. They are all in central park." Commander Sampson held his chin. "Can they be identified?" "Only one. Biothunderbirmon." "Kouki." "The others are unidentified, but seem to resemble Armor digimon that are in the database. There are at least five." "Biodigimon. This could prove troublesome." "Commander. Might I suggest Squad 7." "You know how I feel about that group of ruffhousers." "Yes. But sometimes we have to let the dogs off their leashes. Besides, their tactics of no talk all action might just be what we need to stop all of the biodigimon." "Fine. Bring in Marcus." "Yes sir."


	2. The Hunt Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or the characters. Etcetera, etcetera.

Digimon Data Squad: Squad 7

BienArrancar

The hunt begins

_Bio hybrids. A group of individuals I'd rather not associate myself with. They wanted power so badly that they accepted it from an outside force. They are no longer human, but they're not exactly digimon either. Personally, I believe any strength that is not your own is a waste of time. You should fight with your own might._

Marcus Damon. Wearing his DATS jumpsuit, he had shoulder length red hair. He was followed by a short dinosaur digimon. Agumon. Boss, do we get to beat up bad guys now?" "Yeah." "Welcome back Marcus. Commander Samson. Has any of the crew made it yet?" "Of course." A young teenage boy walked forward. He had purple hair and marks on his face. "Keenan. Good to see you on the team. Has anyone else volunteered?" A dark blonde young man, around twenty, stepped forward. "Atticus Jericho. Reporting for duty." "Good to see you've returned from America." "Hey. I almost stayed there. It is my home after all. But I figured you'd need me to keep the others in line. Especially her." "Her?" A young red head stepped forward. "Erica O'Morrows. At your service." "She came to us when Atticus returned. She is American as well." "Nice to make your acquaintance." "I take it she must be dating Atticus." "Not quite. But you're not completely wrong either." "Huh?..." "Don't try to think about it too hard Marcus." A blonde young man, who was wearing a typical dats outfit and a young woman with shoulder length dark hair stepped forward." "Thomas. Yoshi. You guys are joining the squad." "No. We simply will be going with you. We need to know where the biohybrids are coming from after all." "We've got one more." A young man with silver hair, around the same age as Atticus, stepped forward. "Joshua Silvers." "What's your story." "I'm American as well. I'm a long time friend of Atticus's." Atticus patted Marcus on the shoulder. He whispered in his ear. "He's become quite popular with the deck bunnies. He's not violent like us. He's a bit more tranquil fury." "He's been working at DATS American base. His record is quite impressive. But his past is rather tragic." "Don't ask him 'bout that." "At any rate. We requested him for this mission. He has a degree of experience battling these foes. Thomas and Joshua himself will now brief you on the mission. Thomas." "Fine. Start us off Joshua." "Right then. A group of individuals with the ability to turn into digimon has been attacking various cities and highly populated events. They are led by a man known as Kouki." Marcus groaned. "I take it you know each other." "I'll finish off. Tonight there will be a concert by Matthew Ishida. It will be packed, and they are likely to attack. The seven of us will attend the concert." Joshua groaned.

"Joshua. Atticus. Erica. You guys team up and go that way, to the right of the stage. We'll take this road. To the left." "No offense Thomas, but I don't need well thought out plans. Things rarely go as planned when it comes to digimon. However. Splitting up as such is probably a good idea." Joshua led his group away. "Interesting." Thomas looked hard at his digivice. Yoshi spoke up. "What's that?" "There were only supposed to be five biohybrids, correct?" "That's right." "There are multiple digimon signatures." Agumon spoke up. "Hey we digimon like music too." Keenan spoke. "Not all digimon have to be bad."

"So you seein' anything suspicious." "We're at a concert. Everything is suspicious." "You know what I mean." Joshua spoke up. "Hmm. A gargoyle? Here?" He walked up to it. "That's weird looking even for the gargoyles I've seen." He walked away. "What was that all about?" Erica shrugged her shoulders.

"Matthew Ishida is singing. Nothing has gone… nevermind." As soon as Yoshi had said it, the BioDigimon attacked the crowd. "Guys. You getting this?" "Trust me. We're getting it." Josh and gang we're fighting two Biodigimon. "BioGargoylemon and BioHarpymon."

Thomas and Marcus split up from Yoshi and Keenan. "You're not getting away Kouki!" They cornered Kouki. Biothunderbirmon turned to attack. Marcus punched it in the face. "DNA Charge! Overdrive!" Agumon and Gaomon Warp digivolved." "Hyper Bio- Extra Evolution." ShineGreymon and MachGaogamon were faced with BioDarkdramon.

"Freezing wing!" Josh, Atticus, and Erica dodged BioGargoylemon's attack. "You two take out the harpy. Ugly here is mine." Erica and Atticus Nodded in agreement. "Right." "Dorumon. Realize." "Falcomon. Realize." A purple dragon and a red, cat like creature with a purple stripe appeared from their digivices. "Dorumon." "Elecmon." (both) "DNA charge!" "Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon." Dorumon became a larger winged dragon. "Elecmon digivolve to… D'arcmon." Elecmon became a battle ready angel with a sword and staff. BioHarpymon flew away with Atticus and Erica, along with their digimon, in hot pursuit.

"Alright ugly. Just you and me." "Why don't you just reveal your digimon." "Why are you so ready to fight someone else? I'm your opponent. Should be easy. After all. I'm just a human. Right?" Josh smiled and cracked hi knuckles. Even BioGargoylemon shuttered at his appearance.

"Double star." A samurai esque digimon wielding oversized ninja stars attacked Crowmon and Lilamon. "Blue Thunder." A wolf shaped dragon attacked them with lightning. "Keenan. Take the dragon. We got the ninja." "Right." "Lila Shower." The beautiful flower humanoid fired pink lasers from her hands, knocking the samurai into a wall and returning him into his human state. "Savage emperor." Crowmon fired a blast of darkness at the dragon and reversed him into his human state. Keenan and Yoshi approached him. He smiled and laughed maniacally. "Hyper Bio- Extra Evolution!"

"Wind Seeker!" BioHarpymon threw a powerful blast of razor wind at Dorugamon and D'arcmon, knocking them back. "This may be harder than we expected." "Let's get to ultimate." (Both) DNA! Full Charge!" "Dorugamon digivolve to Dorugreymon." Dorugamon became a creature resembling a traditional European dragon. "D'arcmon digivolve to… Angewomon!" D'arcmon became a beautiful female angel. "Bloody Tower. DoruGreymon knocked BioHarpymon away with his horn. "Celestial Arrow." The arrow of light reverted BioHarpymon. The girl smalled. "Hyper Bio- Extra evolution!" "BioValkyrimon." She became a creature resembling the Valkyries of Norwegian myth. "Aurvandil's Arrow!" Using an attack similar to Angewomon's, Valkyrimon defeated the two heroic digimon. She flew away. "Later suckers."

That's the end of the first chapter. I highly doubt the following chapters will be this long. I've written college essays shorter than this. Hope you like this. Be honest in your reviews. I enjoy the punishment


End file.
